Historias del Lush Crew
by LuxuryCrew
Summary: Historias (One Shots) de Aubrey y Angel en diferentes situaciones como compañeros de Crew y pareja,tambien relacionandose con otros personajes del juego y asi tambien variando su clasificacion. Un capitulo es una historia de esta hermosa pareja en el mundo de Dance Central.
1. Nevada de Lujos

**Nevada de Lujos:**

Eran las 8 de la noche, en la ciudad de Los Angeles ya era pleno invierno y las calles no podian verse mas hermosa con la leve capa de nieve que habia en ella. En una famosa avenida de grandes tiendas, se encontraba caminando el Lu$h Crew, ambos disfrutando de las compras, la gente y un agradable cafe en una tienda encantadora y elegante.

**Angel: **-bebiendo un capuccino- Ahh...me hacia falta..estaba frio afuera...-alegre-  
**Miss Aubrey: **Crei que los latinos tenian sangre caliente... -bromea y bebe su cafe-  
**Angel: **Por supuesto que si, y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie -guiña su ojo derecho- pero de donde yo vengo no nieva entonces aun no me acostumbro mucho, jaja. -come un pastelillo-  
**Miss Aubrey: **Bueno Puerto Rico es un buen pais para vacacionar... podriamos ir de vacaciones alguna vez...-comenta y come una galleta de limon-  
**Angel: **¡¿En serio, mi Reina?! -brillandole los ojos de la emocion-  
**Miss Aubrey:** Por supuesto, solo dejame ver cuales son sus pros y sus contras...-sonrie-  
**Angel: **Jo, ya siento mi cuerpo caliente como cuando vivia alli... sera porque tu me pones a arder...  
**Miss Aubrey: **Como sea...

Ambos empezaron a ver como de repente la gente empezaba a cerrar sus tiendas y como los peatones se movian a velocidad mas acelerada, la nieve comenzo a caer a un ritmo mas brusco, otras personas que estaban en el cafe comenzaban a irse. Una camarera se acerco a Aubrey y Angel para decirles que cerrarian porque una fuerte tormenta de nieve se aproximaba de sorpresa, ambos pagaron la cuenta y abrigados salieron a la calle donde la ventisca era muy fuerte, Angel se coloco frente a Aubrey para que no le afectara tanto, ella sonrio agradecida por ello.

**Miss Aubrey: **¡Es un mal momento para no tener señal! ¡La ventisca es muy fuerte! -mira su celular notando que no habia señal en lo mas minimo para llamar a su limusina-  
**Angel: **¡Lo se! ¡Debemos ir a casa! ¡Vamos a mi departamento! ¡Esta cerca de aqui!  
**Miss Aubrey: **¡Si hubieras venido con tu auto nada de esto pasaria! ¡Usssh!  
**Angel: **¡Pero mi Reina te dije que esta en el mecanico! -se sostiene el sombrero para que el viento no se lo lleve- ¡Esta nevando mucho y el frio esta peor, vamos a mi departamento, en serio! ¡Te puedes enfermar!  
**Miss Aubrey: **¡esta bien, esta bien! -aferrandose a su abrigo-

Ambos caminaron como pudieron hasta llegar al lujoso departamento de Angel, ambos temblaban y espaban palidos del frio. Apenas llegaron Angel guio a Aubrey a su habitacion, le ofrecio un abrigo nuevo, bufanda guantes entre otras cosas mientras le quitaba la nieve de encima, Aubrey cerro los ojos disfrutando del buen trato y el gran interes que demostraba el latino en ella. El tambien tomo ropa nueva y fue a cambiarse al tocador mientras el gran cuarto quedaba en manos de Miss Aubrey, donde empezo a colocarse otra ropa de Angel.

Mientras tanto, el Latino encendio la calefaccion, encendio la television y empezo a preparar algo que le encantaba: chocolate caliente.

**Miss Aubrey: **Bueno... ahora ya estoy retomando el calor...-Abrigada con la ropa de Angel algo sonrojada sintiendo su aroma impregnandola-  
**Angel: **Es lo que debes sentir, hermosa... -se voltea y la ve sonrojado sintiendo ternura de verla con su ropa- "Es adorable..." -pensando enamorado-  
**Miss Aubrey:** ¿Porque me miras asi? -Algo incomoda-  
**Angel: **Jeje, por nada, ve al sofa, puse unas mantas, ya casi termino el chocolate caliente.  
**Miss Aubrey: **¿Chocolate caliente? -se sienta en el sofa buscando algo interesante en la television- Yo no bebo eso, Angel, lo hacia cuando era niña solamente, ahora no puedo comer eso, va en contra de mi alimentacion.  
**Angel: **Vamos, asi te calentaras y lo dulce ayuda a que la sangre fluya mejor -se acerca con una bandeja y ambos chocolates calientes- Tu cuerpo es perfecto, Mi Reina, ambos sabemos que puedes mantenerlo sin problemas. -le guiña feliz sentandose a su lado-  
**Miss Aubrey: -**Lo mira levemente y luego a las tazas- No sabia que te gustara el chocolate caliente, siempre bebemos cafe.  
**Angel: **Jaja, me apenaba un poco porque es una bebida algo infantil... pero a fin de cuentas... yo mismo soy un chocolate caliente... -levanta una ceja sonriendo galante-  
**Miss Aubrey: **-En silencio se limita a mirarlo- ...  
**Angel: **¿Verdad que lo soy?...  
**Miss Aubrey: **-Se limita a tomar la taza para calentarse- ...  
**Angel: **-Toma tambien la taza y bebe-

En las noticias comentaron que una fuerte tormenta de nieve estaba presente, las carreteras estaban bloqueadas y el clima era critico, visto esto Aubrey noto que no tenia otra opcion mas que quedarse a dormir en el departamento de Angel.

**Miss Aubrey: **Uff... parece que... no tengo mejor opcion.. -bebiendo el chocolate caliente-  
**Angel:** ¡Si! -todo emocionado- ¡Por primera vez te quedaras a dormir aqui! -feliz bebe-  
**Miss Aubrey: **Como sea... yo no pienso dormir a tu lado... y tampoco pienso dormir en este sofa... -Se acomoda el cabello- Aunque...  
**Angel: **Tu dormiras en mi cama, preciosa, no te preocupes por eso. -sonrie- ¿Aunque que?  
**Miss Aubrey: **...El chocolate caliente esta rico... Hacia años no bebia...  
**Angel: -**Sonrie feliz- Si... no me gusta beberlo solo... ahora lo siento mas especial porque tu estas aqui...  
**Miss Aubrey: **-Sonrie tranquila- Harian falta malvadiscos supongo... -bebiendo casi terminando su taza-  
**Angel: **Recuerdo que los probe no hace mucho cuando llege aqui, son deliciosos.  
**Miss Aubrey: **Por supuesto que lo son, se supone que se coloca uno sobre el chocolate caliente y tambien se calientan con el fuego para comerlos mejor.  
**Angel: **Nunca he hecho esas cosas, deberiamos hacerlas alguna vez.  
**Miss Aubrey: **-Sonrie disfrutando el momento- ...Si.. es verdad

Ambos se miraron un momento a los ojos disfrutando del dulce y agradable momento en compania, no eran de hacer cosas tan simples pero esto definitivamente se sentia muy especial, pero todo termino cuando de repente las luces se fueron. Ambos quedaron en completa oscuridad.

**Angel: **Oh no... -suspira- esto no es nada bueno  
**Miss Aubrey:** Lo que necesitaba...-saca su celular y con la luz de la pantalla alumbra un poco- ¿Tienes velas?  
**Angel: **Si, ven, estan en las gabetas de la cocina...

Ambos buscaron las velas, Angel encendio una y la coloca alli en la cocina, luego tomo dos mas y las llevo a su habitacion.

**Miss Aubrey: **¿Porque estamos aqui? -incomoda de estar en el cuarto de Angel a oscuras solo con la luz de las velas-  
**Angel: **Sin calefaccion y con este frio debo mantenerte caliente, no tengo otra cosa mas que ofrecerte mi cama, acuestate y abrigate mucho -le prepara su cama sonriente- ¿No te da miedo estar sola aqui verdad?  
**Miss Aubrey: **No, para nada ¿Pero a donde iras tu? -extrañada-  
**Angel: **Jaja pues dijiste que no dormirias conmigo asi que yo ire al sofa -Busca una almohada y unas sabanas en su armario- Bueno..buenas noches, hermosa... -se atreve a darle un beso en la frente- Descanza... cualquier cosa estoy en la sala...  
**Miss Aubrey: **-Cierra sus ojos disfrutando el beso- Angel... te congelaras ahi... esta empezando a helar...Quedate aqui...  
**Angel: **-sorprendido la mira- ¿En ... serio? ...pues...tengo una idea...

Empieza a preparar la cama y se sienta en ella teniendo dos frazadas

**Angel: **Ven... -ofrece envolverla con ambas-  
**Miss Aubrey: **¿Q-Que?...  
**Angel: **No puedo permitir que pases frio,mi Reina, pense que acostarnos en la cama no te gustaria asi que mejor sentemonos tranquilos. -le sonrie cariñoso-  
**Miss Aubrey: **...Ah...yo... supongo que... esta bien... -Se quito sus botas y suspirando se sento junto a Angel-

El Latino la envolvio con las frasadas abrazandola, dandole todo su calor. Tener tan cerca a su adorable Reina, sintiendo su aroma dulce y de mujer, no pudo evitar sonreir como un tonto de tenerla a su lado, Aubrey tampoco pudo evitar sentirse muy a gusto con el cariño y la dulzura que Angel le brindaba, cerro sus ojos con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas disfrutando en silencio de la compania y la armonia del momento. Poco despues,la Señorita Aubrey empezo a dormirse de lo relajada que estaba, Angel empezo a sentir como su Reina caia ante Morfeo sujetandola hasta que se durmio. Alli la recosto en la cama y la abrazo, ella dormida increiblemente se aferro a el, Angel sintio una felicidad indescriptible por lo dulce que ella era. El Latino tambien comenzo a quedarse dormido, pero temiendo que todo esto no fuera mas que un mero sueño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la luz habia regresado, ambos estaban con sus mejillas rojas de lo calientes que estaban ya que la calefaccion, Angel habia despertado primero y se quedo mirandola con amor, sonrio levemente y no pudo evitar robarle un beso. Aubrey no era tonta, obviamente desperto por el beso pero fingia estar dormida, para poder dejarse besar por el Latino, su boca no estaba nada mal. Angel la seguia y la seguia besando, a Aubrey ya le costaba resistirse, no duro mucho mas, empezo a responderle el beso.

Ambos se besaron disfrutando de sus bocas, se separaron y no pudieron evitar sonreir mirandose a los ojos.

**Angel:** ...Buenos dias... Mi Reina...  
**Miss Aubrey:** Buenos dias...Angel...  
**Angel:** Ya paro la nieve... ya puedes volver a tu Mansion... pero.. ¿Porque no desayunamos algo primero? -Ofrece dulcemente-  
**Miss Aubrey:** Por supuesto... -Le sonrio encantada-

Angel preparo el desayuno y ambos lo degustaron entre platicas y risas, ahora tanto Aubrey como Angel, acordaron pasar todas sus mañanas asi, con verdaderos lujos.


	2. Sigo aqui

**Aun sigo aqui:**

Era otro día soleado en la gran ciudad de Los Angeles, las 8 de la mañana la Señorita Aubrey despertaba para comenzar con arduo día. Fue directamente a su baño privado para arreglarse, maquillarse y asegurarse de que estuviera perfecta. Con su elegante traje de calle desayunó tranquilamente en su comedor junto con sus padres. Poco despues tomó su limusina y fue a sus clases de ballet.

Paso la mañana bastante ocupada: Practica de Equitación, clases de Francés y Alemán, algunas fotos para unas revistas de moda, pero luego de todo eso debía asistir a la practica del Lush Crew con Angel. Llegando nuevamente a su mansión, tomó su movil para llamar a Angel ... ... ... Pero no estaba entre sus contactos. Eso la extraño ya que no recordó haberlo borrado, ni siquiera por accidente. Nadie tampoco toco su celular pero aun así debía contactarse con el. Busco su Agenda personal con sus contactos y el numero de Angel tampoco estaba allí, suspiro frustrada y decidió llamar a alguien más para que se lo diera.

Primero intento con Bodie, el amigo mas cercano de Angel:

**Bodie:** ¡Hola, Aubrey! ¿Como estas?  
**Miss Aubrey:** Hola, Bodie, bien, buenas tardes. Lamento molestarte pero ¿Podrias pasarme el numero de Angel? Lo perdí de la nada.  
**Bodie:** ...Eh...Lamento no poder ayudarte, Aubrey, pero no se quien es Angel. -Hablando sincero-  
**Miss Aubrey:** -Quedandose en silencio por unos segundos- ...¿Disculpa?..  
**Bodie:** Es que no lo conozco, no se quien es, nunca lo presentaste jeje.  
**Miss Aubrey:** -Algo preocupada- ...¿Es una especie de broma con Emilia u algo asi? En serio no es gracioso. -Molesta-  
**Bodie:** ¡N-No no! ¡Realmente no se quien es! ¡Y Emilia tampoco!  
**Miss Aubrey:** ¡¿Como que no?! ¡Estoy hablando de Angel! ¡Mi compañero de Crew! ¡Del Lush Crew! -Sonando algo alterada-  
**Bodie:** ¡Pero si tu no tienes Crew! ¡Has buscado un compañero de Crew hace tiempo que este a tu nivel pero según tu no has encontrado al indicado! ...¿O acaso ese tal Angel es tu nuevo compañero ahora?

Aubrey tragó saliva sintiendo un enorme desagrado por la esto era una broma, realmente no era graciosa, asi que decidió despedirse tranquila olvidando lo ocurrido y decidió llamar a la unica persona que podria hacer una broma tan extrema: Emilia.

**Emilia:** ...¿Que quieres?  
**Miss Aubrey:** ¿Puedo saber cual es tu problema conmigo? -Enojada-  
**Emilia:** Bueno, que existas basicamente... Ya... Dime que quieres.  
**Miss Aubrey:** ¡¿Podrias dejar de fastidiarme con tus horribles bromas?! ¡Me haces pasar por un estres completamente innecesario! -Afirma furiosa-  
**Emilia:** ¡¿Que?! ¡¿De que broma hablas?! ¡No te he hecho nada, cabeza de resorte! -Enojada-  
**Miss Aubrey:** ¡De toda esta broma con Angel! ¡Ussshh! ¡Solo pasame su numero y ya!  
**Emilia:** ¡Woah woah woah! ¡¿Quien rayos es Angel?! ¡Ni se quien es!  
**Miss Aubrey:** ¡Te estoy diciendo que no es gracioso, Emilia! -Golpeando con su otra mano una mesa del coraje-  
**Emilia:** -Extrañada de ver esa reaccion en Aubrey- ¡Y yo te estoy diciendo la verdad, Aubrey! ¡No se quien es Angel!  
**Miss Aubrey:** Ah... -Se le escapo un suspiro de desesperación y quedo en silencio-  
**Emilia:** ... ¿Hola? ...¿Princesita?... ¿Estas ahi?... -Aun sin obtener respuesta de Aubrey- No te pongas como idiota...¿Estas ahi? -Intentando hablar con ella-

Aubrey con una expresión de estres colgó el teléfono. Se llevo la mano a la frente intentando pensar que era lo que sucedía. Intentó llamando a todos los que lo conocian: Taye, Mo, Dare, McCoy, Oblio hasta hablo con los pequeños Glitch y Lil't pero tampoco sabian nada de Angel, todos negaban conocerlo. Todos le decían que ella nunca tuvo un compañero, que nunca estuvo junto a ningún chico, que nunca en su vida habian escuchado de él, que el Lush Crew no existía ni jamas existió. Rara vez alguien como Aubrey se sentia ofendida u ofuscada por los comentarios de otras personas, pero esta vez realmente se sentia abarrotada y preocupada.

* * *

Se sentó en la cama de su habitación con cierta impotencia y melancolia, sin poder captar la actitud de sus conocidos.

"...¿Que esta pasando?...Nadie recuerda a Angel..Nadie ha visto a Angel...Nadie cree en Angel.." Pensando con melancolía la hermosa y perdida Señorita Aubrey "El Lush Crew no existe aparentemente...Ni siquiera tengo un... compañero..." Mirando confundida y dolida su pulsera azul y dorada, de la cual colgaba una pequeña ancla "¡Pero yo se que Angel es real! ¡Yo lo recuerdo! ¡Yo lo he visto! ¡Yo creo en el! ¡Yo vivo la vida con él! ¡Nosotros somos el Lush Crew!" Poniendose de pie decidida pensando que hacer "Angel tampoco me ha buscado... Ni se ha contactado conmigo.. No esta en contacto con nadie, pero no por eso no existe.." Suspira "Si pienso como él... se que puedo encontrarlo.."

Aun con esperanzas empezo a plantearse donde podra estar Angel y pensó en lo más obvio "El Yate". Rapidamente fue a su armario para colocarse su traje de Crew pero se tomo con la horrible realidad de que no lo tenia, no estaba alli. Dio vuelta su habitacion buscandolo, hasta le pregunto a sus padres, pero ellos no tenian idea de lo que Aubrey estaba hablando. Aun mas en panico, con desesperación subió nuevamente a la limusina y le ordeno al conductor ir rapidamente al puerto. "El esta en el Yate...el esta en el Yate como siempre... esperandome" se decia asi misma una y otra vez la Señorita Aubrey durante todo el camino.  
Finalmente llegó al puerto. Rapidamente se bajo de la limusina, corrió hacia donde siempre estaba su Yate, con la necesidad de ver a Angel y probar que él exisita, que era real. Pero con unos ojos grandes no vio nada, su Yate no estaba alli. Algo boca abierta miraba la imagen del vacio, observando a su alrededor a ver si no lo habian movido o algo habia pasado, pero no, simplemente no tenia lo tenia, jamas lo tuvo.  
En ese momento ya estaba perdiendo la cordura, cayó de rodillas pensando y tratando aceptar que ella no tenia nada, poco a poco todo se hacia negro, su respiracion comenzaba a acelerarse, un temblor de desesperación empezó a aparecer, unos ojos ardidos conteniendo lagrimas empezaban a flajear.

"...¡Angel!...¡¿Porque no estas aqui?! ¡Siempre te la pasas molestandome, siempre estas hablando conmigo, siempre nos vemos aqui, siempre bailamos juntos, siempre estamos juntos! ¡¿Porque no estas aqui?!" Gritaba en voz alta la Señorita Aubrey, ocultando con sus manos su rostro sin resistir mas la distorcionada y confusa realidad que vivia.

Pero escuchó un sonido estrepitoso, fuerte y molesto sonido que la hizo volver a la verdadera realidad. Con un sobresalto y un fuerte dolor en el pecho, la Señorita Aubrey despertaba en un hermoso día a las 8 de la mañana, como siempre en su cama. Respirando agitada, con el corazón a mil, e incluso sudando frio se sentó en la cama aun confundida. Alterada notó su despertador sonar fuertemente, el cual apagó.  
Toda afectada tomo su movil y reviso sus contactos, al principio con la letra "A" estaba "Angel", como siempre. Se levantó de la cama y reviso su agenda, Angel tambien estaba en el principio, como siempre. Mas aliviada abrio su armario con algunos nervios y vio alli su traje de Crew, como siempre.

Pero aun estaba el susto en ella ¿Porque tanto miedo a perderlo? ¿En perder a Angel?. La aún dolida pelirroja llamo a Angel para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. El Latino no respondía, Aubrey no pudo empezar a ponerse mas palida y a perturbarse de que no haya sido un sueño, pero finalmente una voz adormilada y algo gruesa contesto el telefeno, era Angel, que aun estaba durmiendo.

**Angel:** ...Hola, mi Reina... ¿Que pasa?... ¿Porque llamas tan temprano?... -Todo dormido, hablando lo mejor que podia-  
**Miss Aubrey:** -No podia responder de la calma y la felicidad que sentia de escuchar la voz de Angel- ...  
**Angel:** ¿Princesa? ¿Hola? ¿Estas ahi? -Preocupado- ¿Aubrey?  
**Miss Aubrey:** .. Si... Hola... ¿Podemos vernos ahora mismo en el Yate? ...Es urgente... -Hablando como podia tratando de ocultar su voz ahogada de felicidad-  
**Angel:** Ah..C-claro...dejame comer algo y-  
**Miss Aubrey:** No, ahora mismo, te veo en el Yate.-Corta la llamada-  
**Angel:** ¡Ah! ...pero...tenia hambre... -El Latino suspiro y rapidamente comenzo a arreglarse-

Aubrey no pudo evitar realizar una gran sonrisa mientras feliz se arreglaba para ir colocó su lapiz labial rosado, su sombra de ojos, uñas perfectas, su cabello brillante y con mucho amor se colocaba su traje de Crew, pero notó algo muy extraño mientras se vestia, unas extrañas gotas de agua caian del techo, levanto la cabeza pero no vio nada. Mientras se abotonaba los grandes botones de su traje azul veia como caian gotas sobre sus manos, entonces se percató de que ella estaba derramando lagrimas, estaba llorando. Estaba llorando de alegría, de felicidad, de la calma de saber que Angel si existia, que estaba con ella, que todo fue solo un macabro sueño, y lo mas hermoso, es que compartian su vida juntos, como compañeros, como amigos cercanos, como dama y caballero, como Reina y As...¿O mas que eso?.

* * *

Aubrey ya estaba en el Yate, la felicidad y la gloria de estar sobre el, donde siempre estaba varado, contemplando con orgullo el mar azul y el cielo. Unos pasos empezaron a escucharse, el joven Latino con su visera y su sonrisa se acercaban poco a poco a la Señorita Aubrey.

**Angel:** Buenos dias, hermosa, ¿Como-

Angel no pudo terminar la frase, Aubrey fue corriendo hacia el y lo abrazó con fuerza, aferrandose a su Latino todo soprendido y nervioso no podia creer la hermosa imagen que veia. Su Reina lo recibia con un cariño y un amor nunca antes visto, el As encantado con sus fuertes brazos la recibió. Ambos solo se dedicaban a abrazarse y a sentir su calor, Aubrey cerró sus ojos con una enorme sonrisa escondiendo su expresion en el pecho de Angel, mientras que él acariciaba sus rizos para hacerla sentir a salvo.

**Angel:** ...Creo que debo estar soñando...Jaja... -Feliz-  
**Miss Aubrey:** No digas eso, Angel.  
**Angel:** Ah...Lo siento...yo...  
**Miss Aubrey:** -Mirando a Angel a los ojos con profundidad- Di que estas aqui conmigo...Ahora... Que es la realidad y que estamos juntos...  
**Angel:** A-Aubrey...-Sonrojado de escuchar esas palabras salir de su hermosa boca- ...Estoy Aqui...Ahora...Esta es la realidad y estamos juntos... -Sonriendole-  
**Miss Aubrey:** -Mas calmada sonrio tambien volviendo a aferrarse- ...Quiero que siempre sea asi...¿Me escuchaste?...  
**Angel:** Claro que si...y asi sera, mi Reina...

Aubrey otra vez volvia a lagrimear, sin darse cuenta de ello miró a Angel, el cual reaccionó con preocupación. Secó las lagrimas de la Señorita Aubrey y le acaricio la mejilla con la palma de su mano con una suavidad armoniosa. Angel preguntó el porque de su reacción y mas aun por sus lagrimas, ella le contó su horrible pesadilla. El Latino no pudo evitar mirar a su Reina con unos ojos amorosos, la ternura que una mujer como Aubrey podia transmitir era invaluable. Ambos se tomaron de las manos y aferraron sus frentes, una contra la otra mientras cerraban sus ojos para compartir unas palabras de amor y apoyo. Poco a poco empezaron a rozarse, hasta que hacian lo mismo con sus bocas hasta que ambos llegaron a besarse, como una declaración de amor, como un sello, como una promesa, como un pacto de que siempre estarian juntos.

El Lush Crew existe, el Lush Crew es real, el Lush Crew es Aubrey y Angel, Aubrey y Angel son la Reina y el As, la Reina y el As se aman.


	3. Error Innombrable

**Error Innombrable:**

Era de tarde en el Yate del Lush Crew, tanto Aubrey como Angel se preparaban para una fiesta V.I.P en la ciudad. Por supuesto que ellos son reconocidos por su belleza, talento y sensualidad por lo tanto ambos se tomaban su tiempo para arreglarse y verse bien. La Señorita Aubrey era la que siempre se bañaba primero ya que tardaba demasiado, en ese tiempo Angel preparaba su ropa, sus zapatos y accesorios.  
Mientras su Reina tomaba su baño, aburrido de tanto esperar empezo a ver la habitacion de su hermosa compañera. Ella tenia varios trofeos y medallas de baile y equitación, un enorme armario, un gran espejo, un pequeño y sofisticado equipo de musica, un minibar, alfombra de piel, todo tan femenino y elegante, tan de ella. El Latino sonreia embobado "Es tan tu... te conozco ya demasiado bien para saber que te gusta y que no...", pensó Angel. Pero un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, el celular de Aubrey sonó, al parecer era un mensaje de texto. Ya que Aubrey estaba demorada y tardaba mas de lo planeado, Angel decidió vengarse "Esto es por no estar a tiempo, Mi Reina..." pensó. Osado abrió el mensaje de texto que decia "De Bodie", al leer eso, la sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Angel. "¿De Bodie? Que raro... No pensé que se hablaran" En la mente del Latino habia varias dudas, pero solo prosiguió y leyó el mensaje:

"De Bodie: ¡Hola, Aubrey! ¿Como has estado? Lamento lo que pasó, me siento culpable ¿Te sientes mejor? :) "

En ese momento Angel empezó a pensar mil cosas ahogado en un sentimiento de enojo y celos: "¿Bodie y Aubrey son amigos? ¿Que hicieron? ¿De que se siente culpable? ¿Desde cuando empezó esto? ¿Por que le pone caritas?". Dejo el telefono donde estaba y se sentó en la cama totalmente impactado. Era algo que no sabia y no esperaba ya que nunca vio que ni Bodie ni Aubrey interactuaran entre ellos de forma directa, solo era cuando ella peleaba con Emilia y él y Bodie debian separarlas. Mientras, Aubrey salió de la ducha vestida sensualmente, pero con su cabello humedo y lazio por el agua. Rapidamente notó la expresion perdida y de fastidio de Angel.

**Miss Aubrey:** Angel ¿Esta todo bien?  
**Angel: **... -Mirandola con molestia- ...Si.. Ire yo a bañarme... - Pasando a su lado sin decirle nada de su apariencia-**  
Miss Aubrey: **-Percatandose de que no le dijo nada de su apariencia, pareciendole extraño en él- ... ¿Estas seguro?**  
Angel:** Si ¿Por que? **  
Miss Aubrey: **Porque acabo de salir de la ducha y no has dicho ningun comentario, solo me pareció extraño. - Se va al espejo y empieza a arreglarse-**  
Angel:** Descuida, estas tan hermosa como siempre. -Se limita a decir y entra el al baño para ducharse-

Aubrey no era tonta, podria aparentarlo pero no lo era, todo lo contrario, podia leer a Angel como un libro. Era demasiado obvio que estaba molesto por algo acerca de ella, era la primera vez que notaba hostilidad de su parte y solo bastó con su mirada para sentilo. Mientras se colocaba el lapiz labial y su sombra de ojos empezó a pensar en que podria haber puesto a Angel asi, rapidamente vino a su mente la tipica razon: Los celos.  
Angel siempre demostró celos, desde el dia que se conocieron, aun sin ser nada formal Angel tenia la mala costumbre de ser territorial con la Señorita Aubrey. Aun asi, nunca la miró con esa expresión de molestia, asi que debió ser por otra clase de celos "...¿Y que se supone que hice ahora si solo estamos los dos solos?... Aparte no es mi culpa ser tan hermosa.." Pensó la Señorita Aubrey.  
Aubrey comenzó a arreglarse el cabello. Se preparaba sus rizos con delicadeza y suavidad para que quedaran perfectos como siempre. Se colocó bastante fijador, casi terminando el recipiente. Angel salió de la ducha vestido como todo un caballero, sin ninguna clase de sombrero ya que era una fiesta mas refinada. Aun molesto vio a su Reina prepararse frente al espejo, estando impecable y perfecta como siempre "...¿Como puede ser que una mujer asi de hermosa y perfecta... Tenga de amigo a alguien como Bodie? El Latino apretó los puños un poco sintiendo un fuego de furia en su corazón. Suspiro y se acercó al espejo también para colocarse fijador pero apenas lo tomó sintio que ya estaba vacio.

**Angel:** ...Princesa..¿Te terminaste el fijador?...  
**Miss Aubrey:** Ups, lo siento, no me di cuenta. -Mirandolo levemente-  
**Angel:** Lo que me faltaba - De mala manera tiró el recipiente en un cesto de basura-  
**Miss Aubrey:** Bueno, basta, deja de estar como un niño y dime que te sucede - Poniendose de pie y cruzandose de brazos-  
**Angel:** No me sucede nada-Se coloca frente al espejo estando de pie y se peina con gel para el cabello- En todo caso que te pasa a ti  
**Miss Aubrey:** \- Alzando la ceja- ¿Disculpa?  
**Angel:** ¿Ya estas lista o debes hacer algo más? - Haciendose el tonto-  
**Miss Aubrey:** ¿Ahora vas a ignorar lo que te digo? -Molesta- Ya, Angel, no seas un niño y dime las cosas de frente, sabes que no me gusta que la gente me ande con rodeos.  
**Angel:** ... Si... lo se... - Suspira y termina de peinarse-  
**Miss Aubrey:** Entonces habla, no quiero que estemos de malas en la fiesta.

Angel miró a Aubrey más calmado, ella algo molesta y preocupada lo miraba a los ojos intentando saber lo que sucedia. Cuando Angel estaba a punto de pronunciar una palabra el celular de Aubrey volvió a sonar, ella lo tomó y Angel temió un poco por el ya que le habia abierto un mensaje, sin embargo, Aubrey estaba tranquila respondiendo el mensaje de texto, eso le pareció extraño, pensó que se molestaria. Cuando termino de enviarlo, lo guardo y volteo a ver a Angel otra vez para que le dijera lo que le sucedia. Pero Angel no decia nada.

**Miss Aubrey:** Y bien, habla ya.  
**Angel:** ...¿Quien era?... -Se atreve a preguntar-  
**Miss Aubrey:** ¿Disculpa?  
**Angel:** ¿Quien te envió un mensaje?  
**Miss Aubrey:** ¿Desde cuando te interesa con quien me mando mensajes? -Algo molesta de la intromision de Angel-  
**Angel:**Olvidalo,vamonos ya. - Guardando sus llaves y su billetera enojado por saber si era Bodie o no-  
**Miss Aubrey:** ¡¿No me vas a decir lo que te sucede?! - Ya mas alterada de la actitud extraña del Latino-  
**Angel:** ¡No, Princesa, no lo diré, vamonos o llegaremos tarde! - Alterado saliendo del cuarto de Aubrey-  
**Miss Aubrey:** Usshh...

La Señorita Aubrey suspiro frustrada, se colocó unos accesorios, perfume y bajo junto con Angel del Yate para subir a su auto. Ambos estaban molestos, Aubrey de la actitud de Angel y Angel por el mensaje de texto, pero tambien de que no le dijera si aun hablaba con Bodie. Apenas comenzó a encender el auto nuevamente sono el celular de Aubrey, ella lo tomó pero el Latino no soportó.

**Angel:** ¡Dime con quien hablas! - Levantando la voz-  
**Miss Aubrey:** ¡Basta! ¡¿Que es lo que te pasa?! ¡¿Porque te interesa saberlo?! - Enojada lo mira los ojos-  
**Angel:** ¡Porque necesito saberlo!  
**Miss Aubrey:**¡¿Pero porque?!  
**Angel:** ¡Porque necesito saber que pasa entre Bodie y tu!  
**Miss Aubrey:** ...¡¿Entre Bodie y yo?! ¡¿Que te pasa?! ¡Yo no me llevo con el!  
**Angel:** ¡No te llevaras con el en persona, pero si que se hablan a escondidas!  
**Miss Aubrey:** ¡Por Dios, Angel, eres peor que las muejeres con los celos! - Furiosa- ¡Para colmo te atreviste a revisar mis mensajes! ¡¿Pero quien te crees que eres?!  
**Angel:** ¡Por lo que veo no soy nadie para ti, Aubrey! - Le dice alterado-  
**Miss Aubrey:** ... -Queda en silencio mirandolo a los ojos-  
**Angel:** ¿Que? - Impactado de que quedara tan callada de la nada-  
**Miss Aubrey:** ...Me llamaste Aubrey...  
**Angel:** Ah -Sorprendido ya que él desde que se conocieron nunca la llamó por su nombre, siempre la llamaba de alguna manera afectuosa- No, no lo hice.  
**Miss Aubrey:** Si, me llamaste Aubrey.  
**Angel:** Pues tal vez deberia hacerlo mas seguido... - Recargandose en el asiento-  
**Miss Aubrey: **... - En silencio hace lo mismo mirando por la ventana- ... No me gusta que me llames por mi nombre...  
**Angel:** Ah! - Sorprendido se sonroja- ...¿En... serio?...  
**Miss Aubrey:** ... Me acostumbre a ser llamada por tus apodos... -Se cruza de brazos sin mirarlo-  
**Angel:** \- Se atreve a mirarla- ... Yo... Lo lamento .. No lo sabia... Es que... Me molesto mucho el saber que te hablas con Bodie ya que nunca los vi realmente juntos u ni siquiera hablandose en persona.  
**Miss Aubrey:** \- Suspira y lo mira- ¿Porque revisaste mi celular?  
**Angel:** No fue con malas intensiones... -La mira sincero a los ojos- Lo hice como una pequeña venganza porque tardaste mucho con tu baño, pero no fue por entrometido u para saber lo que haces, soy un tonto.  
**Miss Aubrey:** ... Si ... Lo eres... Sabes que no debes hacer esas cosas.. -Se toca la cabeza ya que le dolia un poco de lidiar con él- Aparte entre Bodie y yo no hay nada.. La otra vez discuti con Emilia cuando estaba de compras y el nos calmo, desde aquella vez me dio su numero por si acaso, el es el unico que puede entender y calmar a Emilia.  
**Angel:** Ah... ya entiendo.. eh yo... - Avergonzado de que sea una razon tan simple-  
**Miss Aubrey:** ¿Acaso creias que Bodie y yo saliamos?  
**Angel:** Si... Es que... Tu sabes porque.. Sabes porque me pongo asi...  
**Miss Aubrey:** Si... Lo se... Pero ¿Como puedo confiar en ti,si tu no confias en mi?

Ambos quedaron el silencio, solo se escuchaban las olas que provocaba el mar. La incomodidad era enorme, y mas la angustia. El Latino nuevamente se atrevio a mirarla a los ojos, ella tambien lo miraba pero con cierta incertidumbre, con mas desconfianza, Angel rapidamente lo noto y se sintió dolido. Se atrevió a tomar la mano de la hermosa pelirroja con amor mirandola los ojos.

**Angel:** Por favor, no me veas asi...

Aubrey escucho la voz dolida de Angel y desvió la mirada, pero Angel no queria darse por vencido ni menos dejandole una mala impresion a la Señorita Aubrey. El ritmo de su corazón se acelero, al igual que la intensidad con la cual sujetaba su mano, ella se dio cuenta de ese cambio y su corazón se contagio de la misma intensidad. Se miraron a los ojos con temor y confusion, pero no por lo sucedido sino por lo que sucedia. Poco a poco el Latino acorralo a Aubrey en su asiento, acercandose demasiado a ella. La joven comenzó a respirar con nervios, no esperaba algo asi de Angel. Aunque ambos parecien conocerse, nunca se termina bien de conocer a alguien, ambos son un libro pero ninguno de ellos aun ha llegado al final del otro. Al estar rozando su pecho contra el de ella, entrelazaron sus dedos con temblor mientras sus respiracion se iban chocando. El momento culminó en cuanto Angel susurró un "Te amo" y besó a la en la boca.  
Los ojos de Aubrey se abrieron grande al sentir que la boca de Angel la invadia, con sonrojo en sus mejillas respondió el beso con cariño, cerrando ya sus ojos al sentir lo increiblemente delicioso que era ser besada por Angel, cosa que nunca creyó posible, por su lado, Angel estaba feliz y completamente apasionado besando la boca de su Reina, era tan dulce, tan suave. Lentamente se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

**Angel:** Mi Reina... No quiero que pienses mal de mi... No quiero que las cosas cambies... Espero que con esto sepas que todo que siento por ti es en serio y no pienso jugar contigo... Ni con nosotros... - Mirandola fijamente con una voz mas profunda- ... El problema es que tu me tienes y me pones como ninguna otra mujer lo hizo antes, por mas de que quiera hacer todo lo correcto, parece que siempre consigo la manera de arruinarlo. Puedo entender porque no me amas ... -Finje una sonrisa-

La Señorita Aubrey tomó valor y sujeto molesta a Angel del cuello de su camisa, el pensó que recibiria un golpe o un regaño pero fue todo lo contrario, ahora era ella quien lo besaba con amor y con enojo, era un beso brusco y apasionado. Ahora era él quien abria grandes los ojos de sentir que era su Reina la que lo estaba besando. Pero el explosivo beso que Angel apenas pudo responder del shock fue rapidamente cortado, ya que Aubrey se separó abruptamente.

**Miss Aubrey:** ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Solo se tu mismo! ¡Confia en mi! ¡Dime la verdad! ¡Y sigue tratandome de la misma manera! - Roja se cruza de brazos mirando por la ventana- ¡Y ya vamonos, que estamos completamente retrasados!

Angel sintiendose enamorado y regañado a la vez solo logro asentir con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con lo que Aubrey dijo, notaba que su Reina estaba todavia sonrojada, verla de esa manera le provoco gran ternura, mas porque ella se atrevió a besarlo, alli comprendio que ella tambien siente amor por él. Tomo aire y haciendo una gran sonrisa encendió su coche para ir ya a la fiesta. Durante el viaje, las mejillas de Aubrey dejaron de estar rojas y ella tambien sonrió con felicidad "Cielos... Tantos celos por un mensaje de texto?... Es un niñito... ¿Tanto me ama?" Pensó curiosa la Señorita Aubrey. Para su sorpresa, eso era verdad, ella no sabia con cuanta intensidad y pasion Angel la amaba, era algo por descubrir, por conocer.  
Angel por su lado, mantuvo firme en su interior que ya no la llamaría Aubrey a no ser que ella lo quisiera asi, ella siempre sera su Reina, su Princesa y nunca dejará de serlo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Departamento de Emilia:

**Bodie:** -Preparando la cena- Emilia! Revisa mi celular y fijate si Aubrey me respondio!  
**Emilia:** -Obedece- No, no te respondió! Le respondo yo?! -sonriendo malosa-  
**Bodie:** No! Estoy haciendo esto para que ya dejen de pelear! -

La pequeña Riptider se acercó a Bodie abrazandolo por la espalda con amor.

**Emilia:** Bueno, ya , que dramatico eres... -Rie-  
**Bodie:** No soy dramatico, solo me preocupa que se peleen,pero yo se que por dentro son amigas.  
**Emilia:** No, no lo somos ni jamas lo seremos -Avergonzada se acurruca en el-  
**Bodie:** Claro que si, admitirlo no es malo, Emi - Sonrie-  
**Emilia:** Yo no tengo que admitir nada... - Molesta y apenada- Oye hablando de eso ¿Crees que Aubrey admitira que le gusta Angel también? Digo, lo que le dije no estuvo mal.  
**Bodie:** El problema contigo, Emilia, no es lo que dices sino como lo dices - Se voltea y se inclina para darle un beso en la frente- Y pues no lo se, le pregunte como se sentia con respecto a eso pero no respondio, quizas no quiera hablar de ello.  
**Emilia:** Es una cabeza de calabaza, ese es su problema, pero para mi que esos dos tarde o temprano terminaran juntos, lo quieran o no.


End file.
